Do Not Disturb
by SevenRenny
Summary: They had expected the job of a Hero to be hard and stressful; and they accepted it. The outcome was worth it. Sure, they didn't have the time to sleep in… or have a proper meal… or… leave them with enough energy to do anything else after coming home. Well, Izuku and Ochaco were still figuring out how to balance romance and Hero work. They had time. (IzuOcha Week 2017: Day 2)


_IzuOcha Week 2017: Day 2_

 _Note: Adult characters._

 **Do Not Disturb**

 **SevenRenny**

Being Heroes meant they had to sacrifice precious things: One's own safety, free time, peace of mind. But the benefits balanced that out: keeping people safe, saving lives, and earning a high salary. They'd both moved into an apartment closer to where they were assigned to help out.

Their apartment door clicked open, and both Izuku and Ochaco stumbled in, tired out and still clad in their Hero costumes. Dragging their feet, they plopped over the sofa with an incredibly long sigh. Izuku threw his head back, resting his strained neck against the soft padding of the sofa. "I'm beat…"

Ochaco pulled off her pink helmet and placed it beside her before leaning against Izuku's shoulder. He didn't mind. Their one bedroom apartment was simple and tiny, but they were hardly ever home to consider needing more room. They were proud snugglers, anyway.

There was a weird noise that sounded between a growl and a gurgle. Ochaco giggled and playfully and slapped his stomach.

"Eh?" He snorted, snapping out of his state of relaxation.

"Your belly growled," she pointed out amusingly.

"Oh, that was me?" he asked, placing a palm over his stomach. He looked up at the clock. "Guess we never got to eat before heading out."

They had gotten notifications on their phones to a location in need of their assistance. This happened all too often. Crimes happened all the time, and Heroes needed to be available for most locations. Whatever the case was, they had to drop everything and head out to take care of things. There were a dozen Heroes in their area, but they had scheduled shifts for patrolling hours.

But everyone – on duty or not – was required to respond to SOS alarms and calls for Backup. Izuku and Ochaco had formed a team way before moving in together. Now, sharing a cozy bed - their own personal little nest. As soon as their phones went off, they'd both scramble out of bed and sometimes go out the window to reach the scene – no need to waste time waiting for the elevator or running down the stairs. They'd spooked the downstairs neighbors a couple of times with those stunts.

"We didn't even go grocery shopping…" Ochaco whined.

"Eat out?" he asked her, resting his head over hers.

Her answer was a tired groan.

He sweat dropped. "Yeah… I don't want to get up either… Order?"

"Mmkay…" She yawned, her cheek pressing against his shoulder.

"…Okay…" He didn't move. "In a minute…"

"Hmm…"

The ticking clock was relaxing in a way. He wasn't sure if Ochaco fell asleep on his shoulder, but he really wouldn't mind joining her. They'd woken up too early due to a call requesting Backup, and right after an hour of tracking down every clone of that villain, they only had time to get a snack from a food stand before they were needed for patrol duty.

He felt Ochaco snuggle closer, nuzzling between him and the sofa. He exhaled and closed his eyes. They could finally rest now. They could take a quick nap right here… and they would've done so, if it weren't for their phones waking them up abruptly. They both gasped and unconsciously grabbed at the cushions, feeling like they'd been dropped out of their short slumber.

The phone screens flashed and showed them a location, sirens similar to evacuation drill alarms rung and vibrated the phones on the coffee table. Ignoring the pounding headaches, they grabbed their phones and shoes and, with restored determination, headed back out.

…

" _There have been seven explosions so far – we can see fire down below. Backdraft is keeping the fires controllable for now. We've got Heroes inside the building and a few others on their way."_ The news reporter spoke breathlessly in front of the camera crew. The building behind her – or what was left of it – had smoke drifting out a newly-created hole on the roof. Ambulance trucks waited outside and police surrounded the location.

" _Die!"_

From the third floor, the window shattered, and a battered and bruised villain was thrown out. The Explosion Hero followed, jumping out the window, grabbing the man by the face in midair, then emitted an explosion upward to propel them like an upside down rocket toward the ground, slamming the buff Villain against concrete.

While the crowd cheered for him, the Villain's lackeys watched from the fourth floor window in horror as their leader got pummeled. Some had dangerous Quirks suck as venomous fangs and ice breathe and so on, but Bakugo had taken out a good number of them before he finally found the one giving orders.

"Should we get outta here?"

"We got this far – we can't go back now!"

"We are not going anywhere: Especially you."

"But the Boss–"

"Ya' really wanna go out there?" One of them pointed at Bakugo as he fired another large explosion.

As the gang argued on what to do, they didn't notice the yellow-haired lad floating out the other window behind them. He was hovering in midair as he grabbed the window sill and pulled himself in. It was only when his gravity returned and he dropped to the ground did they finally notice the intruder.

With a smirk, Denki greeted them, "Heya, fellas!" before the whole room was engulfed in an explosion of yellow electricity.

…

Ochaco, Izuku and Kyoka waited outside the building, keeping their eyes at the window Denki had gotten in through. Jiro had her arms crossed, waiting impatiently. There was a flush of light from the window, followed by a buzzing sound.

Ochaco still had her hands in _'release'_ pose after helping float Denki up to the fourth floor.

From the street, people had gathered to see Katsuki and the Villian duke it out. It was loud, with people cheering and Katsuki yelling and _booms_ shaking the ground. Behind the building, however, the three comrades waited, hearing nothing but crickets. At some point, Jiro was bored enough to look down at her nails, occasionally looking up at the window and sighing.

Thankfully, Denki hands poked out the window, giving thumbs ups, which meant: _Job Done – wyeee!_

The three sighed, relieved.

"Alright," Kyoka said, turning to the two beside her. One of her ear jacks pointed to the sky, gesturing to the upper floors. "Hostages are locked in the rooms on the right. There's someone in the hallways. You might wanna check that out. Think you can handle those?"

"Thanks, guys." Red lines glowed all over Izuku's body as he activated Full Cowl. "We'll take it from here!"

Ochaco wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slung an arm around her lower back before jumping up, picking her up with him.

" _And bring my idiot back while you're at it!"_ Kyoka yelled, watching them disappear through the window. She sighed and waited, leaning her back against the wall. It didn't take long before she saw Ochaco floating down, holding Denki, who was still mind numbed from short-circuiting himself.

"Thanks. Did you get them?" Kyoka asked nonchalantly, grabbing Denki by the back of his shirt as he continued to give thumbs ups.

Ochaco released her Quirk. "Izuku's took care of the guards. He's leading everyone out now – I have to go help him."

Most of the time, Kyoka kept forgetting those two were already together. Public kisses between the two, and hearing them call each other by first name bases were reminders of their relationship statues. She watched as Ockaco ran to help her boyfriend evacuate whoever was still inside, then Kyoka turned to glare at her own idiot boyfriend still _wyeee_ -ing.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

…

They had expected the job of a Hero to be hard and stressful; and they accepted it. The outcome was worth it. Sure, they didn't have the time to sleep in… or have a proper meal… or… leave them with enough energy to do anything else after coming home…

Cuddling under the blanket, Izuku yawned mid-kiss. They were both half dressed and breathing hard, but...

" _Pffft_ – Really?" Ochaco giggled beneath him, her hands still in his hair.

Izuku shamefully buried his face in the pillow beside her head. "S-Sorry… came out of nowhere."

She gave his head a playful peck. "Still tired?"

He chuckled into her neck, causing her to squeal from the ticklish sensation. He finally lifted his head, cupped her cheek to keep her stay, and touched his lips to hers softly. She almost giggled through the kiss, but managed to melt into it, pushing up against him. They parted for breath, but didn't stay apart for long, diving for another warm smooch, then another. They began breathing heavily after the kisses became deeper, quieter.

Then Ochaco yawned.

They stared at each other for seconds before bursting into fits of laughter. Izuku dropped sideways to settle next to her. "Let's… let's just get some sleep." Because, really, they didn't have the energy to make love while exhausted.

In the morning, refreshed and feeling more alive, Izuku woke up to Ochaco cuddling against him, nudging him with her head, obviously trying to playfully wake him. Still face down, he groaned into his pillow. She did it again, using her head as her hands weren't of much use with those gloves on.

" _Izuku,_ " she whined childishly.

"Mm-hemm…" he hummed in response. Was it morning already? What day was it? His digital clock hadn't beeped. Or had it?

She nudged him again, rubbing her cheek against his in a lazy effort to lift his face off the pillow. She finally gave his cheek an open-mouth kiss, making a loud smooch sound and leaving a wet spot. Izuku was sure it'd turn pink later. He chuckled lightly. "Morning..." He finally turned to rest on his side and rubbed at his face. "Wha' time is it?"

"Early," she said simply.

He glanced at the clock tiredly. "Oh… Don't you want to sleep in, though?" She was usually the one dragging her feet in the morning.

"Not sleepy anymore," she sung playfully, nuzzling against his neck. He had a feeling she just wanted to be with in in the morning before they could get to work. He looked down and once he noticed the playful look in her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Giggling, she tilted saw she could properly kiss him.

It seemed as though last night's unfinished task would be completed today. Well, that's what they'd hoped for, until the familiar alarm rang.

They parted with a smooch sound. It seemed like she had been roughly dragged away from a happy dream. He hissed, cursing the villain(s) who decided to wreak havoc at such an early hour in the morning.

He gave her a sad smile.

Job came first.

…

He couldn't believe the damage had been done mainly due to two people having an argument. A fight had broken out between a man with a Gigantification Quirk and one with a Quirk that made him resemble a bison.

Thankfully, Red Riot had also responded to the signal, helping them separate the fighters.

"Alright, guys, I call time out!" Eijiro Stood between them, crossing his hardened arms to form an X.

"Don't _interfere!_ " The bison man charged to head-butt the red-haired hero. Eijiro held his ground, and as soon as the bull-horns got close enough, he grabbed at them and heaved the monstrosity to the side, causing the hairy man to lose his balance and topple over. The bison felt a small hand slap him across the face, and before he could register what had happened, he was floating.

The other giant had a hard time dealing with Deku jumping around like an annoying flea. It had been amusing at first, but when Izuku started repeating kicking off the wall, kicking him in the face, then repeating the motion like a fast Ping-Pong ball, going from wall-to face-to wall with increasing speed, it was hard to not get angry – err… angrier. The moment Izuku stopped attacking, however–

" _Heads up, big guy!"_ Eijiro warned, swinging the floating bison man by his tail at the giant.

At the same time, Ochaco released her Zero-Gravity, and the hairy beast was dropped over the other like a hammer, smashing them against one another.

These fights hardly felt like battles anymore. Everything felt… too easy. The major task was keeping civilians safe and out of danger, and keeping property damage to a minimum. Reporters were also a handful to deal with sometimes; that was why Izuku and Ochaco preferred to leave the scene through alleyways or less crowded areas. It wasn't that they hated the attention; they just didn't like microphones being shoved in their faces when all they wanted to do was cuddle together on the sofa in front of the TV.

While Eijiro failed in escaping the massive crowd, Izuku and Ochaco managed to sneak away behind the building, their lips sealed together, hands in one another, chests pressed against the other. These common but simple touches made them forget about everything around them. He had her full attention, and she had his. Everything else blended into the background

They didn't even notice Eijiro coming around the corner.

" _Interview them…? I think they went he-Eeeeere – home! They went home! Yeah! Nothing to see here, folks!"_

His voice traveled away as he attempted to shoo everyone away, all while thinking how those two desperately needed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign over their heads.


End file.
